Ravens and Lions
by lazywriter123
Summary: Harry was raised to be the famous Boy-Who-Lived by his parents who saw him as their way to fame. But no one truely realized how different Harry was...not dark...just different.
1. Chapter 1

I don't Harry Potter (this includes books, movie, etc.)

**I know I'm already doing something like this but I wanted to try a different approach to see how this scenario would work. **

**In this cause, the Potters are all alive, Harry is more indifferent and doesn't really like being a wizard and he is more of a loner. So let's see how this goes. **

Enjoy

I was born like every other child in this world, with a mother and father. I was born in the summer and my dad held me in his arms as my mother rested after her labor. I was a normal baby…well a normal baby in the world of wizards that is.

I had two caring parents who were also magical and my godfather who also loved me dearly. I was just like any other child.

Then a weird man in black came I tried to kill my parents and me. I don't remember what had happened but for some reason the man died. It was such a blur and my parents had no clue of what happened that night. Yet a man named Albus Dumbledore proclaimed me as the Boy-Who-Lived.

Since then…so much has changed. My parents were…not really parents anymore. More like managers like a celebrity or rock star would have. Instead of playing with my toys or taking me to the beach like we used to as a family, now they took me to extravagant parties and to train my magic. It wasn't really fun to be around my mom and dad. Whenever I would say, "Hey lets go to the park" or "Let's do something together" my parents would ever say "Sorry I have an interview with some magazine" or "Well you do need to begin your training for the day."

We no longer sat around the dinner table lime a family either. I usually ate alone while my parents were out as the "Parents of the Chosen Child."

I stopped trying to be around my parents after awhile; they were too…busy now.

I spent most of my time reading and or going out to see movies and plays in London. To me, the "muggle" forms of entertainment my parents didn't like, seemed more interesting and appealing then the boring banter of the wizards my parents forced me to hang around.

Movies, books, plays, and art of the muggle world was so vast and amazing that I often wished I was just a normal kid with parents that would take me to see movies once in a while. It seemed that the older I got, the more the world of magic grew less appealing.

When I turned eleven, my parents were ecstatic, I was pretty much uninterested. My birthdays were like giant circuses that had hundreds of people I don't know and children who only wanted to be friends with the "Boy-Who-Lived" not Harry Potter.

I was finally sent my letter to attend Hogwarts, some wizard school. I really didn't want to go to be perfectly honest. I had my eye on a liberal arts private school in London that focused not only on the arts but also history, literature and sciences. It was like a dream, this school was everything I wanted it to be down to the last detail.

Yet, my parents would never let me into a muggle school, they wanted me to be a Gryffindor at Hogwarts.

I still made out the applications form for the school I wouldn't be able to attend until I'm thirteen but until then I can find a way to get myself out of this ridiculous school.

I was at the Hogwarts Express, surrounded by cameras as usual, my parents waving and smiling. It was so embarrassing. I felt like an exhibit in a museum.

My parents waved good bye, they didn't really hug me anymore for whatever reason. Maybe not to wrinkle their expensive robes.

I sat in a compartment alone; it was nice to enjoy some peace and quiet for a change. I decided to nap for a while until I heard someone.

"Blimey you're HARRY POTTER."

Oh perfect another fan, I nodded at him and took out my book on astronomy to try and ignore him but he kept talking about being best mates and wizard stuff.

I put on my best, "I don't care, leave me alone" look but that didn't stop him from talking for a minute. He said his name was Ron or something but I really didn't care

Finally, I got up and left the car, he kept calling after me but I ignored him.

I found a small car that was empty in the back of the train. I sat down and started to read my book again. Peace and quiet, is that too much to ask?

After several hours, we were at the school. It was dark out and I soon saw that the school was some giant castle. I smiled, "A good place to get lost in…and no body to find me either."

When we got on the school grounds, I was approached by some girl with bushy hair. She started talking to me about books and I was immediately interested.

FINALLY someone who was interested in books. I asked her about some famous poets and writers, she knew them all! Oh happy day!

She said her name was Hermione Granger, a muggle-born wizard she said but that didn't bother me at all. All that mattered was that there was someone who shared my passion for muggle literature and knowledge.

Eventually we reached a large hall full of students. Hermione explained that first years are sorted into houses by the sorting hat. A hat that sorted students? How bizarre.

It was my turn after a while; I heard the whispers and comments. I ignored them and sat on the chair. The hat was placed on my head.

"_Difficult…very difficult you're extremely intelligent but you seem to…lack interest in magic. I can't really blame you with your upbringing. I do support your idea of going to the school you like so much. It would really be a perfect fit for you. Let's see…hufflepuff is NO GOOD at all. Slytherin would be good…Gryffindor is NO GOOD AT ALL for you. Your brave yes but not prideful and boasting. Hmm…wel the ravenclaws are smart and quiet…hmm…better be…."_

"RAVENCLAW!"

Harry smiled and was about to sit at the ravenclaw table when the headmaster stopped him. "Harry Potter…surely there must be some mistake. Perhaps you would try again, maybe the hat made a mistake."

I heard the hat grumble. I was placed back on the chair with the hat.

"_I STAND BY WHAT I SAID WAS BEST FOR YOU."_

"RAVENCLAW!"

The headmaster looked rather unpleased, like I cared.

I sat at the table, a little unnerved by the headmaster. I knew that he wanted me to be a Gryffindor but too bad. Life isn't always what you want it to be.

Oh I can't wait to see the looks on my parents.

Hermione was also a Ravenclaw, we sat together and talked more. We got into a great discussion about Ancient warfare used during the time of the Roman Empire.

I was so happy to finally meet someone like me.

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter (this includes books, movies, etc.)

Enjoy

The Ravenclaw dormitory was quiet and comfortable, a perfect place to relax and read.

Hermione and I were talking about our schedules when I was summoned by the headmaster. I sighed, knowing that my parents must have been told the news by now.

I was escorted to the headmaster's office and guess who was there. Lily and James.

Oh Perfect, just perfect.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER you explain to me right now how you're a ravenclaw and not a Gryffindor" shouted my father.

"Because the sorting hat said so…what do want me to do about it?"

"TRY ON THE HAT AGAIN IT MADE A MISTAKE!"

"Look I had the hat on twice, I'm a ravenclaw. I really don't see why this is so important, it's a dormitory."

My parents looked so upset and angry that I wasn't a Gryffindor but I really didn't care, they just wanted their "Boy-who-lived" to be the perfect Gryffindor golden boy.

It was always about appearances with my family.

"Can't you do something Albus" said mom.

"I'm sorry Lily but what the sorting hat chooses is final."

My mom looked so distressed and my father looked embarrassed. I sighed again, sorry I'm such a disappointment for being a bookworm rather than a celebrity.

"Look I have classes tomorrow; I have to go to bed. Goodnight Headmaster."

I didn't feel like saying goodbye to my parents, can't even remember when they said "goodnight" to me since the Dark Lord attacked.

I went back to the dorms and quickly washed up and went to bed. I had a long day ahead of me.

$#$$$$#$#$#$$#$##$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$#$

The moment I stepped into the great hall the next morning, I was swarmed with students asking me questions about how I defeated the dark lord and whatever.

I ignored them as I always did with stupid fans. I hated my celebrity-status, it caused nothing but problems. I had people try and kiss me, kidnap me, and even worse impersonate me. These nutheads would go to great lengths to look and try to act exactly like me. It was downright CREEPY.

I was able to make it to my house table to have something to eat before my first class. After I quickly ate some French toast, I was stopped by some blonde student and by the looks of his robes he was slytherin.

"So you're the "Famous Harry Potter", not much of a savior if you ask me" he said laughing with his goons behind him.

Oh joy…bullies. Just what I need! Let's add some knuckleheads into the mix. God I felt a headache coming on.

I didn't even acknowledge his existence I got my books and walked away.

My first class was…charms or something. Sounded boring, why can't there be a class on literature or at least wizard literature. It's all spell casting classes or something about making potions. The only class that appealed to me was the History of the Wizardry in England. That sounded somewhat interesting.

I sat next to Hermione who was really becoming an awesome person to hang out with for once in my life.

The class started and we were starting with an intro by discussing the most famous but also infamous events in England that revolved around wizards.

The class seemed to drag on after the first thirty minutes. I took down notes of course but my mind wandered to a movie a saw before school started. It was basically a story about a young brave hero who had a long journey with his friends. IT was such a corny yet endearing movie. To me that was a hero, someone who stepped up to the plate and did something that others were afraid to do.

What did I do to become a "hero"? I didn't die…wow how heroic. I really couldn't understand it all but then again the wizard world never really made any sense so why judge.

The class ended, it wasn't so bad but the teacher was rather boring.

Hermione and I had several classes until together until lunch; we didn't have afternoon classes together which was disappointing. I sat at the Ravenclaw table, the fans were haggling me again.

I really hated this…could someone, just one besides Hermione want to get to know "Harry Potter" not the "Boy-who-lived"?

My first class after lunch was potions. The teacher was some guy called Professor Snape, my dad called him a git but whatever.

I could tell from the way he sneered at me that he wasn't a "fan"…thank GOD.

"Mister Potter…our new celebrity."

Oh here we go.

"Tell me Potter, what's the main ingredient in the Dreamless Sleep potion?"

He really expects me to know potions when I never took it before, wow this guy was a jerk.

I finally sighed and said, "I never took potions before I came into this class sir, how should I know that?"

"Don't use your cheek with me Potter, ten points from ravenclaw."

I rolled my eyes, oh perfect a class with some uptight, git of a teacher my luck so far for this school is wearing thin.

I walked out of the class and guess who decided to bother me again, that slytherin student from before.

"Wow, don't even know potions huh?"

"Oh and you do already?"

The boy looked a little unnerved by this but then snorted, "Whatever Potter, let's see if you can do better in this class then I."

"Look I don't even know you and I'm not interesting in knowing you. So just go away."

I walked away and the by seemed surprised by my remark.

Whatever.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

It was finally the end of school, so I could relax and read. I got a subscription to a muggle newspaper, which was brought in by one of the school owls. Surprisingly efficient the owls were.

I saw that a new movie came out yesterday, from a favorite director of mine and had great actors playing.

But how could I see if I'm in this school? Then I remembered that Hogsmade, a village not far from here, has a "floo" system of sorts that can take me into London. Dad taught me how to use them thankfully.

It was only 4:00 and the movie was at 5:30, plenty of time to get out of the school and get to Hogsmade.

I left the school building and walked to Hogsmade where I saw the floo system was in the tavern.

It had a connection to a pub near the movie theater in London. I quickly flooed myself to the pub and ran to catch the movie.

About two hours later I left the theater, "Man, what a great movie."

I hopped back into the floo and walked back to Hogwarts.

Where the Headmaster and some teachers were waiting for me at the front gate.

"Oh bugger."

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter (this includes books, movies, etc.)

Enjoy

I sat in the headmaster's office getting a lecture on "It's dangerous to leave the school grounds" or something I was hardly paying attention.

"Why did you leave Hogwarts" he demanded.

"A movie I wanted to see was having its opening night in the theaters and I wanted to see it, so?"

"A movie…but why not stay here, you have plenty of friends."

If by friends you mean crazy, obsessed fans, then you're right.

"Look I finished my homework and I wanted to see a movie for the evening, is that a crime?"

The headmaster sighed, "Well if you have so little to do, why not try out for the Quittage team?"

I sighed, of course he would want me to be on the team, after all my dad was on his house team when he was in school.

"That sounds alright in all, but I have no interest in the sports here."

He looked rather disheartened by that, like I really have to live up to the standards of my fame crazy dad.

"Very well then, I'm letting you off with a warning…goodnight Harry."

"Sure."

I left the tower to go back to my dorms, in the common room Hermione was reading alone. "Oh hey Harry, what's up?"

"I went to see a movie and got in trouble for it, you?"

She looked a little surprised at first but then laughed, I smiled and laughed too. "Well that's a good way to kick off your first day."

"Might as well make a good impression, what are you reading" I said as I sat next to her.

"A book on famous poems from the 16th century."

"Oh let me see."

We chatted and talked for a good while until it was time for bed.

#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$#$#

The next day started the same, getting up, dressing in robes, and going to breakfast. More fans asking questions as usual and me ignoring them as usual.

It was time for a class on how to fly broomsticks. Oh joy my _favorite _activity. As a kid, my dad would take me flying all the time, no matter how many times I told him I hated flying. I was good at it, but I hated the heights and I hated that my dad was more of a drill sergeant when he taught me about flying.

The class was outside in one of the courtyards. I had this class with Hermione and that Ron guy and that blonde kid from slytherin. Oh boy my two favorite people are here today.

The professor told the students to stand in a row next to the brooms. "Ok class, today you'll learn the basics of flying. Now stand next to your brooms, arms out and say UP."

We all did what were we told, I knew well how to handle a broom and about flight so I wasn't really paying much attention when Neville, a Gryffindor, was wacked in the face by his broom and had to be taken by the teacher to the medical ward.

The blond slytherin and his two goons were once again bothering me. "So Potter, you think you can out-fly me? Well will see in the next game in a few weeks!"

"I'm not even on my house team you moron."

He became flushed by my insult but then smiled, "Oh that's not what my team captain said, the headmaster just gave you the position of seeker. I've already got a place on my team."

"Whatever." Inside however, I was searing. That jerk put me on the team when I said I DON'T want to play.

When was he going to tell me?

I sighed, feeling a headache come on again. I pretty much ignored the blond's ranting as I thought about how to get myself off the team and how my parents would react once they hear the news. First thing after class, I'm going to find the headmaster and give him a piece of my mind.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$##$

Ironically after class, I was called to the headmaster's tower AGAIN. There my parents were, looking proud and pleased.

"Well it looks like your finally following in your father's footsteps for once" said my dad arrogantly.

I snorted, "Sir, I told you that I refuse to be on the team! Why did you put me on?"

"Well I told your parents about your outing and they insisted that you would be put on the team. After all they agreed that you should spend more time in the school not about in muggle London."

Oh now I see, they want me to embrace their world more since they knew well that I'm hardly interested in magic. Sometimes I really wish I didn't have magic.

"Still professor, I don't want to play and never will. I don't care if you still keep me on, I won't show up to the games."

"But Harry its good for your house and good sportsmanship."

I rolled my eyes, "Look I really am not interested in Quittage or even flying."

"But you love flying" said my dad.

"Yeah you do and push it on me" I snapped back. He scowled, "It doesn't matter, you're playing and that's final."

"Then I won't show, simple as that."

"Har-."

"Don't harry me! You hardly know a thing about me."

I left the tower quickly even after hearing my dad and mom call for me. I skipped my classes after that; I really hated my classes anyway.

I sat in the common room and looked at the brochure for the liberal arts private school I desperately wanted to go too.

I would meet people there who didn't know the "Boy-who-lived" they would get to know Harry Potter.

With a sigh, I started to make out the applications, I had all my transcripts from my primary school saved in a folder I had. I wanted to leave Hogwarts…but how? How can I with my parents, the headmaster and pretty much the whole wizard world not on my side?

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter (this includes books, movies, etc.)

Enjoy

About a month and a half, after the argument with my "parents" about being put on the Quidditch, I decided that I HAD to get out of this school and out from under the thumb of the Headmaster and my parents…but how was the question?

I did go to my classes but they bored me to death, not to mention the teacher's paid special attention to me to excel in their subject material. Like I really cared.

I already skipped my first two games I was supposed to go too and got detention for it. At this point I tuned out the headmaster and my parents.

In all my spare time I was trying to look for some way to escape the school and transfer to the muggle one even though I was still a minor. There has to be some law or loophole that allowed a student to do so.

I was in the back of the library when Hermione found me.

"Harry what are you doing back here, its lunch time I was looking for you" she asked quietly. Concern was shining in her eyes.

"I need to leave Mione, I can't stand it here with the crazy fans, my loveless parents and a headmaster who wants me to be a role model celebrity. All the teachers and students have preconceived notions of me as a "hot-shot celebrity". But I'm not…."

"What do you mean Harry" she asked as she sat in the chair across from me at the table.

I didn't really tell her about my life yet.

"Since that day when the Dark Lord attacked my family, everything changed. My parents stopped being parents. They stopped hugging me, kissing me goodnight, they don't even stand close to me anymore when the public isn't around. I can't remember one time we hung out as a family. It was always press conferences, interviews, photos, parties and pretty much anything that didn't make us a family. They know NOTHING about me. They don't even talk to me as a son."

I had tears falling down my face. Hermione looked at me with such sympathy that I smiled a bit knowing that she cared.

"I also can't stand magic; it drove my family apart and caused me to never have real friends for so long until I met you Hermione. You're the only person who actually likes what I like and sees me as Harry. I just want to leave for the muggle world and go to a school I've been dreaming about."

I took out my brochure of the school I wanted to go too.

"With the grades I got in my primary school, I will be accepted" I said with a smile.

Hermione gazed at the pictures of the school with warm eyes.

She looked up at me with tears, "I want to go too."

I was stunned but happy "Really?"

She then told me how prejudice the Wizard world was to "muggle-born" or"Half-blood" wizards. They were treated terribly. I did see how the other students would taunt her and I stood in her defense.

Her parents would have no problems putting her in a muggle school.

"I'm still a minor and there's no way my parents would let me go to a different school" I said sadly.

"Not exactly Harry, you didn't get to this page in the book you're looking at."

She took the book I was reading on the desk and flipped several pages and then passed the book back to me.

_The Student Apprentice Act of 1639_

_This act was passed after several civil wars in the Wizard World since many young children and students lost their parents and their schools were shut down. The act was passed by the newly revived ministry of magic to allow teachers to hold guardianship of students to continue their education in any school they want. _

_This includes both magic and muggle schools since a majority of magic schools at the time were destroyed._

_This guardianship requires the following:_

_The said guardian must be a wizard or witch._

_At least of the age of 21 (previously this was 17 but was changed in 1889)_

_The guardian must hold a masters degree in at least one of the following subjects_

_Divination_

_Charms_

_Potions_

_Defense against the Dark Arts (added in 1910)_

_History of Magic_

_Herbology_

_Ancient Runes_

_Transfiguration_

_Care for Magical Creatures_

_Other subjects in magical schools as of today have not been added thus not acceptable for guardianship._

_The guardian must have a safe, secure home and have the financial means to care until the age of eighteen. _

_Some students, even though their parents are still alive, have also gone to live with a new guardian but in order for this to happen the student must prove at least one the following._

_The current parents no longer have the financial means to take care of the student._

_The parents are not mentally and emotionally stable._

_The household is not acceptable for the welfare of the student._

_The parents display abusive behavior to the student. By wither verbal, physical, emotional or mental means. _

_Parents have shown lack of care of safety for student and little regard for wellbeing. _

_There is serious enough neglect either physically or emotional that could damage the said student._

_As of today this Act is still in effect and completely legal in the Ministry of Magic. _

I gazed at the article in shock; this was it, my ticket out of the wizard world and to my dream school.

However there are some serious setbacks, who will take my in and how can I prove my parents that they can't take care of me?

Hermione looked at me, "Your parents are neglecting you if there not emotionally available."

"But that's not enough; the wizard court wouldn't just count on that alone."

"They do yell at you a lot and put you down a lot too, that's also serious emotional abuse…are your parents out a lot at parties and stuff."

"Yeah…when I was a kid, ALL the time. They never stopped partying."

"We need more evidence" said Hermione with a sigh. "We'll find something Harry don't worry."

#$#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

**Time skip- Christmas Break**

I was of course going home, since I had little choice. I packed up and said goodbye to Hermione and took the train back to London. At the station, my parents were talking to the press like always and I was hounded by reporters as always.

I ignored them, like always.

My parents and I walked away without uttering a word…like always.

At the manor, I unpacked and decided to find a book in the library to read.

On the way down the many halls, I overheard whispers in a nearby room.

I walked to the door quietly and listened with my ear pressed to the door.

I could hear my mom talking to someone but it was muffled. As quietly as I could I opened with the door that didn't make a sound, Lily was talking on a phone.

A phone? I didn't even know we had one; my parents got rid of most of the muggle stuff in the house after my grandparents left the manor to us.

She must be talking to a muggle, a wizard never uses a phone.

When she hung up I quietly closed the door and hid in the closet nearby as she left the room.

When she left, I walked into the room and pressed "redial" on the phone. What came up?

"Hello, your calling the glamorous Phoenix Hotel, if you want to speak to a guest cal…"

I hung up the phone and took a small piece of paper on the table to write down the name of the hotel.

Why was she calling a Hotel? Was she speaking to a reporter? Or is this something else entirely? Using a muggle phone would be harder for wizard to track unless a fire call or using a Floo system.

Something was up and I'm going to find out.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
